Fix Me
by florcitacullen
Summary: Bella vivió una vida difícil y llena de dificultades. Logro todo lo que se propuso, pero no tiene lo que realmente necesita...esta sola...completamente sola. - Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama de este Fic es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción. Gracias por leer
1. Chapter 1

Otro día…y solo intentaba encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante, aunque doliera, no podía detenerme a pensar, solo debía continuar.

Me levante, me arregle, y me mire al espejo, no era lo especialmente bonita, era tan normal, castaña, de ojos chocolates y delgada, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento me podía romper, tal vez era la única muestra de debilidad exterior que la gente podía ver en mi.

Mi nombre es Isabela Swan, alguna vez fui Bella…pero ya nada es como era, Bella ya no existe, y Isabella solo trata de sobrevivir…

Solo trato de concentrarme y comenzar otro día…

**Bueno chicas les dejo mi primer historia...me costo mucho comenzar, siempre sucedía algo que me lo impedía, espero que les guste y que me digan que les pareció.**

**Todo mi cariño y afecto...**

**_Florcita!_**


	2. Capitulo 2

Baje del ascensor, y salude amablemente a Tyler, era mi portero, y me conocía desde que me mude a esta New York.

En la puerta se encontraba mi chofer Sam, era muy serio y agradecía eso, no me gustaba socializar, para el mundo exterior, era la implacable Swan, o como me llamaban en la oficina TEMPANO.

Llegue a la oficina, ingrese al amplio edificio con la cabeza erguida, con paso firme y implacable. Sabia que irradiaba seguridad y poder.

En la puerta de mi oficina me esperaba mi secretaria, mi "querida" Jessica, que solo continuaba siendo mi secretaria por su ineludible eficiencia

-Buenos días Señorita Swan, acá tiene su café doble, me dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días Señorita Standley, dígame la agenda del día de hoy.

Me explico el largo y tedioso día que tenía por delante, nada fuera de lo normal.

Asistí a numerosas reuniones, y trabaje hasta muy tarde, era mi escape, mi forma de no pensar en lo sola que estaba.

Volví a mi amplio piso, estaba frente al central park, debería ser tan feliz, tenía todo, dinero, poder…pero estaba sola y nada de lo que tenía poder cambiar esto.

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo, como les conte soy nueva en esto, asique espero sus comentarios. Por ahora actualizare dos veces por semana el viernes y el martes...**

**Cariños y abrazos!**


	3. Capitulo 3

Mi vida no fue siempre así, solía ser una niña feliz, no teníamos mucho dinero.

Mi padre Charly había muerto cuando tenía solo 3 años, y me entristece no tener muchos recuerdos de el.

Mi hermosa madre, sufrió tanto, recuerdo como lloraba por las noches, pero nunca en mi presencia.

Vivíamos en un pequeño y húmedo pueblito llamado Forks, y los trabajos no abundaban, por lo que Renne consiguió trabajo cuidando a 3 niños de una familia rica.

Los Cullen nos adoptaron rápidamente, a pesar de su dinero, eran personas sumamente humildes y cariñosas. Esme la mamá de la familia, se convirtió en mi segunda madre y Carlisle el padre, en el padre que no tenia.

Los chicos eran, Emmet de 7, Edward de 4, y la pequeña bebe Alice.

Como ambos padres eran médicos, trabajaban largas jornadas en el hospital y mi mamá los cuidaba, nos mudamos a su casa de invitados, que era tan hermosa como la principal.

Yo me divertía con Edward y Emmet, y nunca existieron diferencias entre nosotros, y siempre estábamos juntos.

A medida que fuimos creciendo, comenzamos el jardín y la escuela primaria con Edward, que tenía mi misma edad. Y nos hicimos inseparables, según decía el propio Emmet, cuando estábamos juntos era como si existiera una burbuja entre nosotros.

Pero cuando comenzamos la secundaria algo cambio entre nosotros, empece a sentir cosas extrañas por Edward, me sonrojaba más de lo normal y me ponía celosa de todas las niñas que se le acercaban.

Edward no les hacia caso, y era tan hermoso y talentoso, desde pequeño amaba tocar el piano, recuerdo que era la única que dejaba que este mientras el tocaba, adoraba ese momento, era como si nuestras almas se conectaran a un nivel superior.

Una tarde de primavera, estábamos recostados en nuestro prado secreto, el que habíamos descubierto en una de nuestras tantas excursiones al bosque, cuando Edward me sorprendió.

De pronto se sentó, y me miro con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, esos ojos con los que podía derrumbar mi mundo en un segundo.

-Bella..yo eh… - se veía tan nervioso- eh…quiero decirte que comencé a sentir cosas diferentes por ti, y no quiero que seamos amigos

- Como que no quieres ser más mi amigo? – mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sentía que no podía respirar, el era tan importante para mi.

- No llores Bella, lo que quise decir, es que me gustas, me gustas más que como una amiga..quieres ser mi novia?

Y me quede en blanco, no respiraba, había escuchado bien?, pase del pánico a que se derrumbe mi vida, a estar en el cielo, en un instante!

-Lo arruine todo, perdóname Bella, no lo volveré a mencionar, por favor perdóname!

Salí de mi trance, lo mire y le dije –Claro que quiero, me encantaría ser tu novia.

Y ahora el que no respiraba era el, cuando reacciono, me mostró su hermosa sonrisa torcida, y nos dimos nuestro primer beso, un casto y dulce beso de amor inocente.

Fue así como a los 13 años comenzamos a ser novios, nuestras familias estaban felices, y nos ganamos las incansables bromas de Emmet.

-Buen día Bella novia.

-Buen día apuesto novio.

Era tan lindo estar juntos de esa manera, ya no tendría que preocuparme en las niñas que acosaban a _mi _Edward_._

-Ya bájame osoooo!,

-Nada de eso _cuñaditaa_! Emmet, a sus 15 años, se había convertido en un verdadero gigante, era musculoso y grande por naturaleza, lo que se contradecía con su interior, que era dulce e infantil.

-Ya bájala Emmet, la vas a lastimar!

-Ya hermanito, no le voy a hacer nada a tu princesita – dijo luego de darme vueltas en el aire.

Íbamos a la escuela, compartíamos casi todas las clases…eramos tan felices!

Pero todo cambio un 4 de Septiembre, mi madre, que había hacia un par de años que salía con Phil, un doctor, que trabajaba con los Cullen, y que había conocido en una de las fiestas organizadas por Esme, decidió que nos mudaramos con el a Phoenix.

Sentí que todo en mi mundo se derrumbaba, quería morirme, amaba a mi mamá y quería sobre todo que sea feliz, pero mi vida estaba unida a los Cullen… a mi Edward.

Sabia que tenia que tomar una decisión, y no podía ser egoísta, entonces sedí, aunque mi corazón se quebrara en tantos pedazos que sea imposible volver a reconstruirlo, y llore, porque sabia que nunca más iba a ser tan feliz como lo era ahora.

Edward fue el primero en enterarse, lloraba tanto, que me quise morir por causarle tanto dolor a un ser tan especial. Nos besamos y abrazando sabiendo que iba a ser la ultima vez, aunque nos prometimos que íbamos a vernos en vacaciones, y que nos íbamos a escribir continuamente, pero con nuestra corta edad sabíamos que iba a ser muy difícil, ya que las distancias eran demasiado grandes para nuestros cortos 15 años.

Y ese fue el principio del fin…toda mi vida y mi corazón quedaron en Forks...

**Bueno chicas espero que les halla gustado, realmente espero sus reviews!, si son buenas y me escriben, me alientan a escribir más rápido y actualizar más rápido también!**

**Un cariño y abrazo de Emmet grande!**


	4. Chapter 4

Me mude a Phoenix, con mis sueños rotos.

Al principio Renne y Phil, estaban muy pendientes de mi, trataban de hacerme sentir mejor – como si eso fuera posible.

-Vamos Bella, salgamos de compras, no puedes seguir usando esa ropa tan fea!, pareces un niño!- chillaba mi madre.

- Ya déjame mamá, no quiero ir, sabes que odio ir a comprar!

-Nada de eso, basta de camisetas grandes y ropa oscura, pareces de luto – y cuando dijo eso, todos los recuerdos de _mi_ Edward llegaron a mi, y me quebré…y mi madre se dio cuenta lo que había dicho, solo me abrazo sin decir más.

Me había convertido en una especie de zombie, no salía, no tenia amigos, solo iba a la escuela, estudiaba, y me dedicaba a escribirle, cada día le escribía y los viernes le enviaba una enorme carta a mi amor.

El único momento de luz en mi vida era al recibir sus cartas, o sus llamados.

Con el tiempo Renne se volvió mas distante, o tal vez se dio por vencida ante mi actitud, lo que agradecí no tenia ganas ni fuerzas de lidiar con ella.

Renne consiguió un empleo como actriz, el sueño de toda su vida, y comenzó a viajar..y fue cuando comenzaron los problemas.

Estaba acostumbrada a pasar mucho tiempo sola, pero los problemas comenzaron con las ausencias de Renne, Phil comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña, muy extraña…

La fatídica primer noche, era tarde, y yo estaba en el living escribiéndole a mi Edward, cuando escuche el auto de Phil, eran pasadas las 12 de la noche, y era normal, ya que el tenia largas jornadas de trabajo, y muchos días tenia guardia en el hospital.

Cuando lo vi entrar mi semblante cambio…estaba totalmente borracho, nunca lo había visto así.

-Hola preciosa, me estabas esperando..me dijo tratando de sonar seductor.

-Phil!, que te pasa?! Estas totalmente borracho!

-Nada de eso, vine a hacer lo que tanto tiempo llevas pidiéndome que te haga.

-No se de que hablas, pero yo me voy- tenia que salir de ahí, esta situación se estaba saliendo de control.

-Nada de eso muñeca, tu y yo nos vamos a divertir – y mi estomago se revolvió, como me podía estar pasando esto.

Con un ágil movimiento- que aún no se como lo hice, debido a lo torpe que soy- logre correr escaleras arriba y encerrarme en mi habitación.

Rogaba para que la puerta pudiera detenerlo, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, y lo único que deseaba era despertar de esta pesadilla.

Phil comenzó a golpear la puerta, y mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

-Vamos preciosa, abre la puerta, tu sabes que lo quieres.

-Vete Phil, déjame en paz.

-ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA PERRA! – comenzó a perder la paciencia, y mi miedo cada vez se incrementaba mas.

Continuo así un rato, y pareció cansarse. De pronto escuche las ruedas rechillar, mire por la ventana y vi como se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Sentí que respiraba, la pesadilla termino, mi madre volvería mañana, hablaría con ella y toda esta pesadilla terminaría.

Llore por la situación, por estar sola, por mi Edward, por mi segunda familia Los Cullen, por mi padre…todo era tan desconsolador, solo quería estar en los brazos de mi amor, y que el me protegiera.

Después de llorar por horas, en algún momento me quede dormida, me desperté con un ruido que venia desde la planta baja.

Me levante sobresaltada, mire la hora y eran la una del mediodía, como podía haber dormido tanto?!.

Cuando de pronto escuche la voz de mi madre: -Bella cariño, llegue!

-Salí rápidamente, luego de destrabar la puerta de mi habitación, y corrí al encuentro con mi madre.

-Mamá!, y no pude contener el llanto.

-Bella princesa!, como me extrañaste!, no me fui por tanto tiempo.

Y escuche esa patética voz detrás de mi madre, - Si Bella a estado muy triste en tu ausencia – Y todo mi cuerpo se tenso, como podía ser tan cruel?!.

Y quede estática sin saber que hacer-

-Bella, Phil nos invito a almorzar, asique prepárate, tienen 10 minutos, y no quiero ver nada de ropa negra.

Y no pude más que asentir con la cabeza y subir a mi cuarto.

Escuche que se abría la puerta de mi habitación, y dije –Mamá ya voy – y no pude decir más, alguien me tapo la boca y me tomo con fuerza.

Me dio vuelta y vi a Phil con cara de maniático – Si quieres que tu mami viva, ni se te ocurra hablar de lo que paso ayer, me escuchaste?

Oh Dios!, no podía pasarme esto, tenia tanto miedo, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos.

El comenzó a tocarme en lugares donde nadie me había tocado –Me escuchaste?, esto se va a poner peor y te vas a quedar sin tu mami si hablas.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, y escuche la voz de mi madre que llamaba a Phil, el me soltó y salió de la habitación al encuentro de mi madre.

Y estaba en shock, que iba a hacer?, Mi madre se asomo por la puerta y me miro con el seño fruncido – Que sucede Isabella?,

-Nada madre, es que extraño mucho a Edward – y era cierto, cuanta falta que me hacia, sabía que si el hubiera estado conmigo, nada me hubiera pasado.

-Cuando vas a dejar eso?, ya!, nunca vas vamos a volver!, no era nuestra familia, y desde ahora te prohíbo que te comuniques con ellos, tuve mucha paciencia, pero se termino!, me escuchaste? Se termino!.

-Pero mamá, no puedes prohibirme eso, por favor!, y caí de rodillas, mientras que lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos y le rogaba.

-No y es mi ultima palabra, me cansaste!, además sos una desagradecida y egoísta, en vez de estar feliz por mi, no, solo pensas en vos.

Y continuo diciendo – Lo que mas me molesta es el desplante que le estas haciendo a Phil, el que es tan generoso y bueno.

-No seas tan dura con Bella amor – intervino Phil, y mi estomago se retorció, parecía una escena de una película de terror, donde era la protagonista.

-Vamos Phil, no se merece salir con nosotros, di todo por ella, y así me lo paga. Te vas a quedar encerrada aquí reflexionando y más vale que no intentes hablar con los Cullen, porque las cosas se van a poner peor.

Dicho esto, se marcharon, y quede hecha un ovillo en el piso, llorando por lo desgraciada que era mi vida, porque lo ultimo que necesitaba es que me quitaran lo único que me permitía continuar respirando…mi Edward, mi angel, mi sol de tarde de verano.

Ya no tenía nada...

**Bueno niñas añoro sus reviews!, díganme que les ha parecido el nuevo capitulo!**

**Cariños y abrazos de Emmet!**


	5. Chapter 5

Actualidad.

Me desperté sobresaltada, y con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado, tenía pesadillas de forma tan frecuente, que hacían que nunca descansara realmente.

Mi miedo excesivo a hacerme adicta a las drogas para dormir, habían evitado que no las consumiera, aunque padecía, sabía que era una decisión acertada.

Decidí levantarme y buscar un vaso de leche con vainilla, era una de las tantas cosas que me recordaban a el…ya no pronunciaba su nombre, decirlo me provocaba un dolor tan insoportable, que era imposible continuar.

_Flash back._

-Que haces levantada a esta hora?

-Edward me asustaste!

-Lo siento princesa, no quise hacerlo, no puedes dormir?

-No, y en mi casa no nos quedaba más leche, asique se me ocurrió venir aquí a buscar.

-Ummm..pero te falta lo más importante querida novia, el toke especial, la vainilla.

-Gracias amor!, no te pregunte, que hacías levantado?.

-Lo mismo, no podía dormir, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en escabullirme en tu casa para verte…te extrañe.

-Pero si hace 4 horas que nos vimos!, - le dije con tono juguetón enojada.

- Es que no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Ni yo sin ti.

_Fin del Flashback._

Sonaron las 6 am, me levante sin pensar en nada, era más fácil cuando era de esa forma.

Me subí a la cinta y corrí por 30 minutos, me ayudaba a despejar mi mente de posibles fantasmas.

Seque mi sudor, me metí en la ducha, me arregle y me dirigí al comedor donde Sue tenía preparado mi desayuno, la salude cordialmente pero con distancia, aunque llevaba más de 5 años trabajando conmigo, no quería relacionarme con nadie, y ella parecía entenderlo, porque nunca me forzó a nada, solo se abstenía a saludarme con un afectuoso, pero simple, - Buenos días señorita Isabella, y me preguntaba solo lo necesario.

Eran las 7:15 am, y baje al encuentro de mi chofer, cuando mi blackberry comenzó a sonar, mire la pantalla y era Jacob, mi único amigo de la universidad.

-Que quieres Jacob.

-Así me saludas ahora Bella?

-Disculpe,Sr Black, que desea? – le dije con tono sarcástico.

-Vamos Bella, sabes que no puedes enojarte conmigo, me amas demasiado!, jaja – dijo con su voz socarrona.

-Si no me llamas para darme lecciones de vida podemos hablar, sino acá se termina la conversación Jacob – le dije con tono firme.

-Ok ok, tu ganas Bella, pero quiero verte, sabes que te extraño y ya paso mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que me honraste con tu presencia.

-Si lo se, lo que sucede es imposible que me tome algunos días libres, tengo muchos proyectos importantes.

-Siempre estas ocupada, sabes que es una excusa.

-Jacke te estas pasando.

-Ok Señorita Swan, entonces no me dejas más alternativa.

-Alternativa?

-Si, como sabía tu respuesta me adelante a los hechos, como siempre!

-Que hiciste Jacob Black?!

-Nada que no fueras a agradecerme, como termine con el caso de Molina, que por cierto gane, gracias por preguntar, decidí que necesitaba un cambio.

-Lo siento tanto Jacke, lo olvide por completo, no tengo excusa – Me sentí tan mal, Jacke era mi único amigo, y no se merecía este trato de mi.

-Ya lo se Bella, no tienes que disculparte, más bien si, ahora me debes una cena!

-Claro que si!

-Genial!

Jacke era como un niño, a pesar de ser uno de los abogados más eficientes y despiadados, en el fondo era como un niño pequeño.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema que nos compete, la noticia es que tengo una entrevista para hacerme socio del famoso estudio de los Hale!

Quede en shock – El estudio de abogados de New York?!

-Si!, quiero un cambio, y quiero estar cerca de ti, no me agrada que un océano nos separe.

-Jacke, me pone muy feliz, te lo mereces sin dudas!

-Gracias Bella, te tengo que dejar, voy a tomar mi vuelo, te llamo cuando llegue, Besos!

-Otro Jacke!

No podía creer esto, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar al respecto, tenía que volver a mi "papel", donde era la insensible y dura Swan.

**Y? Que tal?, no empiecen a odiar al pobre Jacke, aunque en un principio lo odie por hacer sufrir a Edward, luego verán que todo sucede por algo, como en la vida...aunque nos duela a veces...**

**Cariños y abrazos de Emmet!**


	6. Chapter 6

Renne se tomo en serio lo de romper el contacto con Edward, vigilaba y controlaba cada uno de mis pasos.

Mi amado Edward, no entendía mi repentina forma de actuar, y me llamaba constantemente, mi madre y Phil le daban todo tipo de simples excusas, pero nada hacia desistir que intente hablar conmigo.

Pero lo peor sucedió cuando Renne decidió aumentar la apuesta, Edward llamo, estuve a punto de alcanzar el teléfono, cuando Phil me tomo del brazo, y Renne atendió.

-Hola Edward, como estas cariño? – dijo con tono dulce y maternal.

-No esta Bella.

-No puedo seguir mintiéndote cariño, Bella esta de novia con otro chico – y cuando escuche esto, e iba a gritar, Phil cubrió mi boca, y miles de lagrimas comenzaron a caer, porque sabia que esto sería el final para nosotros, la noticia le rompería el corazón, y no soportaba hacerle daño.

-Si pequeño, Bella ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la misma, se ha vuelto muy rebelde y intente que hablara contigo, pero no me hizo caso.

-Lo siento peque, no te lo dije antes porque no quería lastimarte.

-Si yo también te quiero, no llores cariño, todo va a estar bien, ya encontraras a esa niña que te merezca.

-Te quiero, dale mis saludos a todos.

Y caí sobre mis rodillas, era el final, no tenía nada más porque vivir…

Caí en una depresión terrible, ya no comía comencé a tener pesadillas todas las noches, básicamente era un muerto viviente.

Pero un día mientras caminaba de la escuela, vi el auto de mi madre, lo cual era raro, nunca me venía a buscar.

-Sube Isabella, vamos a hablar.

Con un miedo latente entre al auto – Que sucede mamá?.

-No te hagas la desentendida!, se perfectamente lo que esta sucediendo, sabia que eras patética, pero no tanto.

-No se de que estas hablando – y mis ojos se cristalizaron.

-No te hagas la mosquita muerta, ya lo se todo, se que tratas constantemente de seducir a Phil!, me dijo histérica.

No lo podía creer, esto era demasiado, quede totalmente congelada.

-Phil es tan generoso, que me convenció para que te enviemos a un internado de categoría a Inglaterra, no creo que te lo merezcas, pero al menos no voy a volver a ver tu cara por mucho tiempo.

Y no dije nada, aunque la situación era inverosímil, extrañamente me pareció una salvación.

Y así fue como al otro día partí a Inglaterra, ni siquiera Renne me fue a despedir, me fui como un exiliado por mi propia madre, lo absurdo de la situación excedía cualquier cosa.

Lo que más me entristecía era que ahora un océano me iba a separar de mi gran amor...

**Es triste lo se...espero sus comentarios!, fue un capitulo corto, pero quería actualizar más rápido...**

**Cariños y abrazos de Emmet!**


End file.
